Saengil Chukae Sungie-Baby
by fuJOshi07
Summary: Yesung mencampakkan Kyuhyun/ yesung menerima ajakan kencan dari Yuri?/ apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyuh? special for Yesung BIRTHDAY...


**Title** : Saengil Chukkae Sungie-Baby

**Pairing** : KyuSung (yang gak suka silakan jauh-jauh!)

**Genre** : entahlah JO enggak tau

**Rate **: M (yang gak suka silahkan klik tamda x di pojok kanan atas)

**Disclaimer** : Kyusung itu milik orang tua masing-masing, sedangkan cerita gaje ini murni milik JO.

**Warning** : YAOI, Lemon, abal, typo(s), aneh!

A/N : Anyeooooongg! Ni fic ke 2 JO, fic ini special untuk ultah oppa kita tercinta yang saat ini menjalani kewajiban negaranya, Yesung oppa. Sebenernya nih fic mau JO publish tanggal 24 kemarin, tapi berhubung JO super repot jadi baru bisa publish sekarang….

**Don't Like Don't Read**

~~Happy Reading~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author POV

Malam ini keadaan kota Seoul sangat cerah. Bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit malam yang gelap, menemani sang rembulan menyinari malam yang sepi karena waktu yang telah menunjukkan pukul 24:oo KST, sehingga banyak orang yang lebih memilih pergi ke alam mimpinya masing-masing untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh. Namun berbeda dengan sembilan namja yang saat ini sedang berpesta di sebuah tempat karaoke yang elit. Namja-namja itu adalah Super Junior, dan saat inimereka sedang merayakan ulang tahun lead vocal mereka yang berwajah manis dan bermata sipit namun tajam dan beberapa bulan yang lalu ia mulai menjalani tugas negaranya, Yesung.

_Plok plokk plokk_

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar saat maknae Super Junior, Kyuhyun selesai menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul winter child untuk Yesung-hyungnya-namja chingunya.

"daebak kau Kyu" puji sang Leader Leeteuk namun Kyuhyun hanya diam, matanya tertuju pada dua namja yang saat ini sedang asik mengobrol tanpa menyadari tatapan Kyuhyun yang seakan siap membunuh siapa saja yang milihatnya. Mereka adalah Yesung dan Siwo.

"kuda sialan! Menjauhlah dari Sungie-ku" kata Kyuhyun saat ia sudah berada di dekat mereka.

"siapa yang kau pangil kuda dasar maknae kurang ajar!"balas Siwon.

"yah!kyuhyun! bicaralah yang sopan pada hyungmu!" bentak Yesung

"tapi Sungie chagi…"

"kajja hyung kita duet" ajak Siwon memotong ucapan Kyuhyun kemudian menarik Yesung meninggalkan Kyuhyun namun sebelum itu ia sempat menyeringai kearah Kyuhyun.

'Damn you Siwon!'teriak inner Kyuhyun

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 03:15 dan member Super Junior sedang menuju kedorm mereka. Beberapa diantara mereka terlihat mabuk dan lelah karena terlalu banyak minum dan bersenang-senang. Namun berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, ia memang sedikit mabuk, tapi bukan karena ia menikmati pesta tadi, tapi lebih karena ia merasa frustasi karena Yesung daritadi mencampakkannya dan lebih memilih bersama member lain. Seperti saat ini, Yesungnya lebih memilih untuk duduk bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae daripada bersama dirinya.

'apa aku bebar-benar namja chingunya?' batin Kyuhyun. _Poor _Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di dorm semua langsung memasuki kamar masing-masing. Dan Kyuhyun memasuki kamar YeWook setelah bertukar kamar dengan Ryeowook. Berharap ia bisa berduaan dengan Yesung, namun sepertinya harapan itu harus runtuh karena begitu memasuki kamar Yesung langsung membawa dirinya ke alam mimpi.

Author POV End

Kyuhyun POV

Menyebalkan! Malam ini sungie-hyung mencampakkanku, bahkan aku belum sempat memberikan hadiahku padahal besok ia harus kembali menjalani kewajibannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membangunkannya saat ini namun melihat wajahnya yang terlihat kelelahan aku jadi tidak tega. Aku melihat kotak berwarna merah yang berada di tanganku, hadiah untuk Sungie-hyung tercinta.

' tenang… masih ada waktu nanti siang ataupun malam'batinku sambil memasukan kotak itu kedalam laci dan segera menyusul sungie-hyung ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bias-bias matahari memasuki kamar melalui celah di jendela yang kordennya sudah sedikit terbuka itu mengenai mataku membuatku harus terusik dari tidurku yang nyaman. Kubuka kedua mataku memperlihatkan sepasang caramel yang membuat para elf. Kulirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11 siang, setelah itu aku bangun dari ranjang milik ryeowook dan segera memasuki kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri.

Selesai membasuh diri dan berganti baju, aku menuju ruang tengah. Dapat kulihat disana para hyungdeul sedang berkumpul sambil membuka satu-per-satu hadiah yang bagai sebuah gunung-pemberian para clouds untuk kekasihku.

"kau sudah bangun,kyu? Kemarilah.. bantu kami membuka kado-kado ini" kata sungmin-hyung yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiranku.

"kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"tanyaku padu sungie-hyung setelah aku duduk di sampingnya.

"mian, kyu. Tidurmu sangat nyenyak aku jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu" katanya sambil mengambil sebuah kado berpita merah bergambar hati.

"dari siapa hyung?" tanya Siwon.

"mm.. dari Yuri"kata Sungie-hyung yang membuat raut wajahku berubah menjadi keras.

Kyuhyun POV end

Author POV

"aigo! Ini adalah gadget pengeluaran terbaru dan produknya terbatas… Taeyeon memang sangat pengertian" kata Yesung tanpa menyadari aura kecemburuan yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun.

"eh ada surat…" kata shindong dan tanpa ijin mengambil surat itu dan membacanya dengan lantang.

"oppa.. bagaimana hadiahku? Apa kau suka? Kuharap kau suka dan bagaiman kalau kita berkencan setelah kau menyelesaikan tugas negaramu itu? Saengil chukkae hamnida… love Yuri"

"apa kau akan berkencan dengannya Hyung?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

Yesung meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu-pose berfikir kemudian berkata "boleh! Lagipula hanya sekedar kencan sebagai te…"

"Yah! Apa kau akan menduakanku Kim Joong Woon?!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal. Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat kesal karena dicampakkan Yesung tadi malam dan sekarang ia mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri Yesungnya itu menerima ajakan kencan dari Yeoja lain, kekasih mana yang tidak akan marah?

Kyuhyun menarik paksa tangan Yesung dan membawanya keluar dari Dorm tanpa mengindahkan protes dari member lain.

"lepaskan tanganku Kyuhnie… ada apa denganmu?" tanya Yesung heran. Kyuhyun terus menarik Yesung hingga ke tempat parkir, untung saja saat itu sedang sepi, sehingga ia tidak perlu takut akan ada fans dan paparazzi yang menyadari kehadiran mereka yang keluar tanpa penyamaran.

"aahh.." Yesung sedikit meringis saat tubuhnya didorong untuk memasuki mobil Kyuhyun.

Author POV end

Yesung POV

Ada apa dengan kyuhyun? Kenapa ia terlihat sangat murka? Apa karena aku menerima ajakan kencan dari Yuri -ah? Tapi itu hanya sekedar kencan bersama teman. Kulihat Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya. Ia mengendarai mobilnya hingga keluar dari Seoul.

"kita mau kemana kyu?" tanyaku tapi Kyuhyun tetap diam. Jujur aku takut.. takut bila Kyuhyun akan meninggalkanku

"kyu, jebal.. jangan marah.. aku dan Yuri hanya teman"kataku mencoba menjelaskan. Tak seberapa lama mobil Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah villa-yang kutahu milik keluarganya. Kyuhyun turun dan kembali menarik kasr tanganku. Ia membawaku masuk ke sebuah kamar dan menghempaskanku ke sebuah ranjang king size.

Kyuhyun memandangiku dengan intens

"aku tahu kau dan Yuri hanya berteman, tapi kenapa harus berkencan? Kita saja belum pernah berkencan sejak kau mengikuti wamil" katanya.

"kau cemburu, kyu? Kau sungguh kekanakkan"kataku sambil tersenyum mengejeknya. Kulihat wjahnya datar-ciri jika ia serius, namun sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai-err-mesum.

"kau harus dihukum Kim Joong Woon"katanya

_Oh.. Kim Joong Woon kau sudah menumpahkan minyak di atas api yang menyala_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung POV end

Author POV

Saat ini cuaca di Korea Selatan sangat panas karena bulan ini merupakan pertengahan musim panas. Banyak orang lebih memilih berdiam diri daripada harus beraktivitas yang harus membuat mereka semakin kepanasan. Namun di sebuah villa di luar kota Seoul terlihat dua namja yang memadu kasih di hari sepanas ini. Namja yang dibawah berwajah manis dan bermata sipit, bibir plum merah menggodanya tidak henti-hentinya mendesahkan nama kekasihnya. Tangannya di borgol di kedua sisi ranjang. Tubuh polosnya terekpos sempurna dengan peluh yang bercucuran walu ruangan itu ber-AC, sungguh pemandangan yang menggairahkan. Dan sang kekasih yang berada di atas terus meng-in outkan ketiga jari di dalam hole Yesung.

"ah..ahh..kyuu..jebaallhh lleephaskhann.. " desah Yesung karena nikmat dan sakit karena juniornya yang dipasangkan cock ring oleh Kyuhyun.

"ani sungie-baby.. ini hukuman untukmu"kata Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia mengganti jarinya dengan juniornya yang besar itu.

"akkhh..aahh..kyuu" desah Yesung saat kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

"ssshh.. ahh you soo thight babyhh"

"ahh ahh..akhh… kyyuuhh le..lepasshh"

Kyuhyun terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, saat dirasa ia sudah dekat, ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan melepaskan cock ring yang terpasang di junior yesung sihingga sperma-sperma yesung keluar mengotori dada dan wajahnya.

"aakhh" desah yesung disusul dengan Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam hole Yesung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuh villa, dua orang namja sedang istirahat setelah melakukan kegiatan bercinta. Namja manis bernama Yesung menyandarkan bahunya di atas dada sang kekasih, Kyuhyun. Mereka terus terdiam dalam posisi itu, tidak tertidur hanya mencoba menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang sangat jarang terjadi.

"sungie-chagi…" kata Kyuhyun mebuka suara

"hmm"

"saengil Chukkae"kata Kyuhyun, kemudian ia mengambil kotak berwarna merah diatas meja lalu membukanya. Memperlihatkan sebuah kalung berliontin kura-kura berhiasan permata yang sangat indah. Kyuhyun lalu memakaikan kalung tersebut ke leher Yesung.

" untukku?" tanya Yesung, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"gomawo ini sangat indah" kata Yesung dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kemudian ia mengecup bibir Kyuhyun singkat.

" tidurlah.. besok kau akan kembali kan?" tanya Kyuhyun

"ne.. " jawab Yesung lalu memejamkan mata begitu pula Kyuhyun.

**END~**

A/N

Huwaaaa fic apa ini?

Fic ini JO buat dalam waktu 3 jam, jadi maaf kalo banyak typo dan kurang HOT. Tapi JO sangat berterimakasih bila reader mau ngasih review, oke?


End file.
